List of eDEN drone types
Drones are a type of robots in Just Cause 3. They appear as a part of the Sky Fortress and Mech Land Assault DLC. Common description They are robots controlled by the eDEN Corporation. Some of them can fly and others do not. Similarly, some of them are armed and others are not. There are always many of them on and around the eDEN Airship where they fly in small flocks. Insula Lacrima also has many of them. In the "Sky Terror" challenge, the small drones are referred to as "Light drones", while the larger drones are called Eviction drones. These drones are very durable for being able to function with out human interaction for several decades. Extractor drones Main article: Extractor drone. These are unarmed industrial machines for mining. They are each equipped with two jet engines, 4 legs and a big pneumatic drill. They are considered Sabotage Destructible Objects. JC3 Suit Up (extractor drones at work).png|Extractor drones at work in the mission Suit Up. eDEN Bavarium Mining Drone.png|The earliest eDEN bavarium mining drone concept. This became the Extractor drone. EDEN Bavarium Mining Drone 2.jpg|A newer bavarium mining drone concept. This became the Extractor drone. Eviction drones Main article: Eviction drone. These are well armed flying drones that have 4 propellers. The weapons are missiles and machine guns. Eviction Drones are best countered with tethers or homing missiles of any kind. This drone can be unlocked for Rebel drop. Eviction drone.png|Eviction drone. Eviction Drone Black.png|A black one, owned by the Black Hand. Suppression Drone Old.png|An old one as seen on Insula Lacrima. Suppression drones Main article: Suppression drones. These are 4-legged tank-like machines with a rotatable turret. They're armed with 2 miniguns. The old ones at Insula Lacrima also have anti-aircraft missile launchers. Suppression Drones can easily be countered by grappling right next to it and planting GE-64 Explosives as it can’t shoot you when you’re that close. Grappling them to any nearby object, to flip them upside down would also eliminate them as a threat. Locations: *In the mission Suit Up. *Several on the eDEN Airship. *At eDEN Extraction Site Bravo. *Multiple settlements at Insula Lacrima. Suppression Drone Airship.png|Aboard the eDEN Airship. Suppression Drone Black Hand.png|Black Hand version of a suppression drone, as seen in missions. Old suppression drone.png|An old version as found on Insula Lacrima. Light drones Light drones with machine gun They have 4 propellers, a machine gun and a distinctive red light. Sometimes they also have a shield, which is provided by other nearby drones. They are invincible as long as the shield is active, but once that's gone, they can be destroyed with small arms fire, or pulled down with the Grappler. They resemble the real "DJI Inspire". eDEN Corporation attacked an unknown town with one of these just before the mission Suit Up. That one was then shot down by The Rebellion. The crash left a large long hole in the ground and killed multiple cows. Light Drones are best countered with tethers or homing missiles of any kind. The Fire Leech is an excellent weapon against these drones as it can lock on to and destroy eight drones simultaneously. Locations: *There are always many of them around the eDEN Airship. *Encountered at the unnamed mining sites during the mission Suit Up. *At eDEN Extraction Site Alpha. *At eDEN Extraction Site Bravo. *Used by the Black Hand at many settlements on Insula Lacrima. *Appears during level 3 heat on Insula Lacrima. *There are some rusty and old looking ones at many abandoned eDEN stations on Insula Lacrima. They are hostile toward everyone, including the Black Hand. *Multiple wrecks on Lacrima, and one in Val De Mar. *One has been seen in the ocean near Porto Le Gratia (Black Hand variant) *A Black Hand version can be found off the coast of Insula Fonte near the eDEN Airship. It is apparently most likely a glitch, although a similar probability would be development error markings. Drone_with_gun_clean.png JC3 small armed drone.png JC3 Suit Up (drone attacking a village).png|One of them attacking civilians just before the mission Suit Up. medium_inspire_p3.jpg|The DJI Inspire, the drone that the drones with lights resemble. Black Hand Light Drone Front.jpg|Black Hand variant. Light drones with shield supplier These look identical to the above, but have a blue light and create a shield around the above drones. They resemble the real "DJI Inspire". Locations: *There are always many of them around the eDEN Airship. *Encountered at the unnamed mining sites during the mission Suit Up. *At eDEN Extraction Site Alpha. *At eDEN Extraction Site Bravo. Logistics drones It looks the same as the above and does not have a powerful light. It uses a cable to carry boxes and lumps of Bavarium. Their name is mentioned in the map description for the Stern Section. Locations: *Several fly around the eDEN Airship before completion. *At the eDEN Extraction Site Alpha even after completion. It might not necessarily spawn here every time. Sky Fortress (trailer screenshot - enemy soldier and bavarium rock).png Drone_with_crate.png|Carrying a crate near the eDEN Airship. EDEN Extraction Site Alpha (after completion).png|eDEN Extraction Site Alpha after completion. The Urga Bkolos 2100 does not spawn here and you won't necessarily be lucky enough to see a Drone hovering so close to the ground. Big white transport drones Their name is unknown. They have 4 propellers and 4 legs for landing. Some of the parked ones have an open door, revealing that they're mostly empty. They have a cargo holding frame on the roof. They sometimes have blue/green glowing Small Destructibles on there. Locations: *Several of them are always parked on the eDEN Airship. Some can be seen flying. *Some can occasionally be spotted fly around the ship with their legs folded. *In the "drone warehouse" interior of the airship, as seen in the mission Taking Control. *A few are parked at eDEN Extraction Site Alpha. One can be seen flying. *At eDEN Extraction Site Bravo. There's also transport drones without propellers. These look exactly identical to the above, but they lack propellers, so their purpose is unknown. They could be the same as above, but with flight engines removed for maintenance or under construction. Locations: *One is parked at the lower area of the eDEN Airship bow section. *In the "drone warehouse" interior of the airship, as seen in the mission Taking Control. *Parked at both eDEN Extraction Site Bravo and eDEN Extraction Site Alpha. JC3 big transport drone.png JC3 big white drone flying.png JC3 white drone at lower bow section.png|Big white drone with out propellers. Anti-Air Cannons Main article: Anti-Air Cannon. These are several meter high, autonomous turrets. They are the eDEN Airship's main protection against other airborne vehicles. They are considered Sabotage Destructible Objects. An early concept art lists some of their features: *"Double 406 mm bore guns". *"Distance/telemetry and night vision targeting systems matrix". *Their back is used as a "Bavarium storage". Locations: *10 of them are guarding the Bow Section. *4 at the Stern Section. EDEN Airship gun turret.png EDEN Turret.png|An early eDEN Turret drone concept. Flying platforms Their name is unknown. These drones are large, flat and stationary, which makes them part of the eDEN Airspace, where they are stationed. They make great helipads for helicopter attacks on the Bow or Stern section sabotage destructibles. Trivia *The early concept artworks are from http://www.zachschlappi.com/ Common gallery JC3 Suit Up (eDEN past research work).png|eDEN Corporation working on drones in the past. Taking Control (stored drones).png|Incomplete drone assembly inside the eDEN Airship, as seen in the mission Taking Control. JC3 Suit Up (mission trigger).png|Drone crash site. This one must have been flying pretty fast to do this. JC3 small shield drone and red drone (1).png JC3 small shield drone and red drone (2).png EDEN Extraction Site Alpha.png|Several types of drones at eDEN Extraction Site Alpha. Category:Drones Category:Sky Fortress Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Content